Last Flower
by inchan88
Summary: Apakah salah jika ia merasa frustasi karna penyakitnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja merenggut nyawanya? Pertemuanku denganmu adalah yang terindah dan akan ku kenang sampai ku mati. Maafkan aku dan- [T, Romance, Chanbaek, Chanyeol, Baekhyun]
1. chapter 1

**L** **AST FLOWER**

 **Cast: Chanbaek**

 **Rated :T**

 **Genre: Romance (Boyxboy)**

 **Hanya meminjam nama, adapun tokoh aslinya adalah milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agensi, exoL serta milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **000**

 **-Awas Typo bertebaran-**

 **000**

Apakah salah jika ia merasa frustasi karna penyakitnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja merenggut nyawanya? Ia sudah bosan dengan yang namanya rumah sakit beserta obat-obatnya yang hanya memberinya harapan palsu itu. Toh cepat atau lambat penyakit itu pasti akan merenggut nyawanya.

"Tuan muda waktunya anda minum obat,"

Seorang pelayan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas air minum dan beberapa macam obat yang sudah diracik untuk sekali minum.

"Pergi," Pinta Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Tapi sekarang waktunya tuan muda minum obat,"

Pelayan itu bersikukuh memaksakan kehendaknya. Tentu saja karena ia tak ingin terkena marah nyonya besarnya.

"Pergi!" Suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi kali ini.

"Iya saya akan pergi, tapi tuan minum obat dulu ya?"

Lalu pelayan itu malah berlaku lancang meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas dan menyodorkan sebutir obat beserta segelas air putih itu pada Chanyeol.

Rahang Chanyeol pun mengeras. Apa perintahnya belum jelas hingga pelayan ini berani kurang ajar padanya?

"Pergi sekarang juga!" Pintanya sekali lagi. Tangan pucatnya terkepal memperlihatkan betapa kuatnya ia menahan emosinya.

"T-tapi-,"

"AKU BILANG PERGI YA PERGI! APA PERINTAHKU KURANG JELAS! ARGGG!"

Prakk!

Kroncang!

Nampan itupun jatuh ke lantai hingga obat-obat dalam lepek itu pun tersebar sembarangan. Gelas yang dipegang pelayan itu pun ikut menjadi sasaran kemarahan Chanyeol. Remuk bersama airnya yang membasahi kaki pelayan itu.

Sang pelayan pun gemetar ketakutan, maka cepat-cepat ia berlari keluar dari kamar tuan mudanya yang sedang murka itu. Bahkan ia belum genap sehari bekerja tapi terpaksa mengundurkan diri setelah insiden yang dialaminya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Nyonya Park mengganti pelayan yang di khususkan untuk merawat putranya. Jadi ia sudah tak heran lagi ketika pelayan barunya berhenti bekerja dihari yang sama dia diterima bekerja di sini.

Nyonya Park pun mendesah pelan seraya memijit pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menempel lowongan kerja itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin seharusnya ia menempel lowongan kerja itu secara permanen agar ia tak perlu menempelnya lagi dan lagi.

-TBC-

Yang mau lanjut review or komen please ! hehe

Untuk story ku yang belum kelas mohon bersabarnya, masih dalam pencarian ide hehe sorry, sabar ya teman-teman, kakak-kakak, adek-adek semuanyaaaaa?

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. chapter 2

Karena merasa bosan, maka Chanyeol pun memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin sudah menjadi rutinitas di pagi hari ia menyirami bunga-bunga mawar miliknya. Ada banyak macam warnanya, mulai dari yang warna putih, kuning, merah, merah muda sampai yang biru pun ia punya.

Ya, merawat bunga-bunganya ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. Setidaknya kegiatannya ini sedikit membuatnya lupa akan penyakit yang dideritanya.

Sambil menyirami bunga-bunganya Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan rumahnya. Lalu alisnya mengeryir saat pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang mengendarai sebuah sepeda berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena posisinya di atas sedangkan jalanan itu 3 meter di bawahnya. (Tempat setinggi pagar rumah sekitar 3 meter yang segaja didesain untuk tempat bersantai atau sebuah taman)

Alisnya semakin mengeryit saat orang itu melemparkan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna hitam di bawah lampu jalan rumahnya. Setelahnya orang itu pergi dengan mengayuh sepedanya kembali. Chanyeol pun cepat-cepat turun untuk melihat isi kantung plastik itu.

Ah, apa ini? Chanyeol terdiam begitu mengetahui isinya. Dua kotak susu segar yang biasa ia minum di pagi hari. Iapun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah perginya seseorang yang ternyata adalah pengantar susu itu. Namun jalanan itu tampak lengang dan tentunya si pengantar susu itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Apakah pengantar susu itu punya dengki terhadap keluarganya? atau perangainya memang begitu? pikirnya.

Untuk mengobati rasa penasaran itu, Chanyeol pun berdiri di tempat dan waktu yang sama keesokan harinya. Dan benar saja, Si pengantar susu itu datang pada waktu yang sama pula. Sama seperti hari kemarin, pengantar susu itu terlihat melemparkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya dengan kasar. Mulut Chanyeol pun gatal dan segera menegurnya.

"Hei tuan kasar!" Seru Chanyeol.

Pengantar susu itu terlihat kaget mulanya, lalu mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di atas sana.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Heeee? apakah seorang pengantar susu berhak berkata sekasar itu pada pelanggannya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum miring.

Si pengantar susu tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Malahan Si pengantar susu itu memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol.

Merasa pertanyaannya di abaikan, Chanyeolpun mendengus pelan. Lalu ide jahil pun muncul di pikirannya. Ia mencipratkan air dari selang yang dipegangnya pada Si pengantar susu itu.

Byurrr

Air dari selang itu pun memancar bagai hujan di atas kepala Si pengantar susu itu.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sambil menghalau air itu dengan tangannya, Si pengantar susu itu pun memprotes tindakan Chanyeol. Si Pengantar susu itu terlihat sangat kesal ketika tau bahwa baju depannya sudah basah.

"Hahaha"

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Tawa yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Bahkan pada keluargannya sekalipun.

Si pengantar susu itu pun semakin menekuk wajahnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol sedang Menertawakannya. Lalu Si pengantar susu itu mengambil sepedanya dan bersiap mengayuhnya. Tapi sebelum pergi Si pengantar susu itu sempat melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. Si pengantar susu itu baru saja menjulurkan lidahnya sembari mengacungkan jari tengah kearahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mendengus geli pada akhirnya. Ia menatap kepergian Si pengantar suu itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Lucu sekali orang itu, pikirnya.

000

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang sama, berdiri di antara bunga-bunganya sembari menanti kedatangan Si pengantar susu itu. Dan seperti dugaannya, lagi-lagi Si pengantar susu itu datang di waktu yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hei kau tunggu disana!" Seru Chanyeol sambil bergegas menghampiri Si pengantar susu itu. Ia setengah berlari karena takut Si pengantar susu itu kabur darinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Si pengantar susu itu dengan ketus. Sepertinya Si pengantar susu itu masih kesal dengan tindakan Chanyeol kemarin.

Chanyeol mengambil kantung plastik yang baru saja di lempar oleh Si pengantar susu itu dan membukanya.

"Kau tak boleh melemparnya sekasar itu, bagaimana kalau susuku rusak? kau mau ganti rugi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mau rusak atau tidak toh tetap kau minum juga," jawab Si pengantar susu itu dengan ketus.

"Thc! Tak heran perangaimu jelek, ternyata kalau dilihat wajahmu sama jeleknya dengan tindakanmu," ejek Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?" Seru Si pengantar susu itu. Sepertinya Si pengantar susu itu tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol tampak tersenyum miring. Menyebalkan sekali, pikir Si pengantar susu itu.

"Dasar gila!" hardik Si pengantar susu itu.

Lalu saat Si pengantar susu itu berniat pergi dengan sepedanya, Chanyeol mencegahnya dengan memegangi bagian belakang sepedanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan aku pergi!" protes Si pengantar susu itu seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi semudah itu setelah kau berlaku kasar pada susu pesananku?" tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum miring.

"Chh! Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Si pengantar susu itu dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengajukan komplain pada bos mu tentang tindakan kasarmu itu," jawab Chanyeol santai.

"A-apa?" Si pengantar susu itu terlihat terkejut. Kalau Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan itu maka tamatlah riwayatnya, pikir Si pengntar susu itu. Bisa dipastikan ia akan didepak dan kembali menjadi pengangguran.

"Ah, mungkin aku tak akan melaporkanmu jika-"

"Jika apa?" Potong Si pengantar susu itu cepat.

"Beritahu aku siapa namamu," ucap Chanyeol.

Si pengantar susu itu pun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Tak ada untungnya memberitahukan namaku padamu, sudahlah cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari sepedaku!" pinta Si pengantar susu itu dengan malas.

"Mana bisa begitu, aku tak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau memberitahukan namamu," Chanyeol bersikukuh dan semakin kencang memegangi sepeda itu.

Mulanya rahang Si pengantar susu itu terlihat mengeras. Tapi kemudian Si pengantar susu itupun menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Baekhyun," ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi.

Entah Chanyeol tak dengar atau pura-pura tak mendengar. Yang jelas itu semakin membuat Si pengantar susu itu semakin kesal.

"NAMAKU BAEKHYUN! apa kau puas sekarang? Jadi sekarang lepaskan tanganmu!" Seru Si pengantar susu itu yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun.

"Ah jadi Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Chh!" Baekhyun pun berdecak pelan dan segera mengayuh sepedanya.

"KALAU BEGITU SALAM KENAL BAEKHYUN! NAMAKU CHANYEOL!" seru Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Chanyeol pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus setelah sekian lamanya.

-TBC-

Ah ternyata orang itu Baekhyun ya? Iya bener banget, memangnya ada orang selain Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tertarik? Eaaa haha, ku berharap orang itu aku PLAK! PLAK! digampar Baekhyun bolak balik, Suami gue WOEEE!-Baekhyun.

inchan88 pundung di pojokan, andai kau tau Baekhyun, bias aku tuh kamu, kenapa kau tega memukulku hweee hik hik #poorinchan88

Kidding, Peace

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah follow, favorid, n review di chap pertama, terima kasih banyak!!!

Your review is my power, haha begaya pake bhs inggris padahal disekolah nilainya huhuhu

-Salam damai inchan88-


	3. chapter 3

Park Yoona adalah seseorang yang disebut sebagai nyonya besar di kediaman keluarga Park ini. Dia seorang janda karena suaminya sudah meninggal saat putra semata wayangnya itu berusia 3 tahun. Suaminya meninggal akibat dari penyakit yang dideritanya. Penyakit yang nyatanya diwariskan pada putranya tercinta.

Awalnya Chanyeol anak yang sehat dan ceria. Dia anak yang hiperaktif dan begitu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau alat musik. Tapi saat usianya menginjak 10 tahun, semuanya pun berubah. Ia jadi sering keluar masuk rumah sakit ketika penyakit yang sama dengan milik ayahnya itu mulai mengerogoti kesehatannya. Keceriaannya pun ikut terenggut dari hidupnya.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Yoona miliki. Karena itulah ia selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk putranya itu. Ketika putranya sudah bosan dengan rumah sakit dan ingin kembali ke rumah meskipun kesehatannya belum membaik, maka Yoona pun menurutinya. Ia bahkan meminta bantuan kepada pihak rumah sakit agar merawat putranya di rumah saja. Sebulan dua kali dokter yang menangani putranya akan datang kerumahnya untuk mengecek kondisi putranya. Ia Janda kaya, ia punya banyak uang tentu ia bisa membayar mahal untuk itu.

Lamunan Yoona buyar ketika putranya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan raut wajah yang lebih cerah dari hari biasanya. Iapun mengeryitkan alisnya? Apa yang membuat putranya terlihat lebih hidup? Ia ingin bertanya tapi segera diurungkan karena takut akan menghancurkan suasana hati putranya yang sedang membaik itu.

Apapun dan siapapun itu, Yoona sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Senyum tipis pun tersungging di bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar putranya itu mendapatkan semangat hidupnya kembali.

000

Sejak hari itu Chanyeol selalu menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Terkadang ia hanya berbicara dari atas sementara Baekhyun berdiri di tepi jalan, atau menghampiri Baekhyun dan menerima susu pesanannya secara langsung. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya yang secara tak sadar mengikis keputus asaannya.

Kadang mereka ngobrol ala kadarnya secara normal, namun tak jarang pula mereka saling mengejek selayaknya anak kecil. Semakin hari mereka pun semakin akrap. Baekhyun pun tak lagi melemparkan susu milik Chanyeol dengan kasar. Malahan terkadang Baekhyun lah yang akan lebih dulu memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kedatangannya ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol sibuk menyirami bunga-bunganya.

"Hei anak sapi, aku membawakan susumu," seru Baekhyun sembari menggoyongkan kantung plastik itu kearah Chanyeol.

Ada alasan kenapa Baekhyun menyabut Chanyeol anak sapi. Tentu itu karena Chanyeol selalu memesan dan meminum susu sapi segar yang dibawanya. Karena menurutnya susu sapi hanya diminum oleh anak sapi, mengingat dirinya yang tak menyukai cairan berwarna putih itu.

Chanyeol tentu tak menerima begitu saja ejekan itu. Maka sebagai balasannya, iapun melemparkan ejekan yang tak kalah kekanakannya.

"Hei anak kelinci, harusnya kau juga meminum susu sapi ini biar badanmu cepat tumbuh," serunya seraya menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Hei! tarik kembali kata-katamu anak sapi!" Baekhyun pun tak terima mendengarnya. Iapun bercakak pinggang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Tak akan sebelum kau berhenti menyebutku anak sapi," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ais dasar anak sapi!" Baekhyun pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. menurutnya Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk itu sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi kalau bibirnya sudah mengerutut begitu. Persis seperti anak TK yang marah karena tak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Lalu iapun melakukan kejahilan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Byurrrr

"Arggg! k-kau! bajuku basah, awas kau ya! kemari kau kalau berani, jangan hanya berlindung di atas sana!" hardik Baekhyun sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Setelah puas menertawakan Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun bergegas turun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Siapa takut,"

Iapun berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Sekarang aku disini kau mau apa?" tantang Chanyeol seraya tersenyum miring.

Hidung Baekhyun pun kembang kempis dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya. Ya ampun aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya, tapi kenapa dia tinggi sekali? keluhnya dalam hati. Ia bahkan harus mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk menatap wajah menyebalkan yang sayangnya tampan itu. Oh Baekhyun apa ku gila mengatakan dia tampan? ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyangkal atas pengakuan spotannya barusan.

"Hemm?" Chanyeol pun mengeryitkan alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun.

"A-aku, aku akan melakukan ini,"

Duagk!

"Arghh!" Chanyeolpun langsung mengaduh kesakitan saat tulang keringnya menjadi sasaran tendangan kuat Baekhyun. Namun saat ia menengadah, pemuda mungil itu sudah melarikan diri menggunakan sepedanya.

"Ais sakit sekali, tak kusangka kaki sekecil itu ternyata kuat juga!" gerutu Chanyeol sembari mengusap tulang keringnya yang saat ini berdenyut nyeri.

-TBC-

Bagaimana? masih ingin lanjut? kalau tak ada yang review aku berhenti sampai disini saja Huhh! (serajuk sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada)

Hehehe peace, aku alay ya? Maaaaaaf!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorid and review di chap sebelumnyaaaaa!

-Salam damal inchan88-


	4. chapter 4

Kalau orang awam melihat dengan mata telanjang, mungkin Yoona terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang tak bertanggung jawab karena lebih mementingkan pekerjaan kantornya ketimbang merawat putranya yang sedang sakit. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin, sangat ingin merawat dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan putranya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Namun sayangnya ia tak bisa, karena itulah ia mempekerjakan seorang pelayan untuk merawat putranya itu. Dulu sekali ia pernah mencoba melakukannya, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya selalu ingin menangis setelah melakukannya.

Chanyeol itu punya jiwa dan mental yang rapuh. Dia selalu frustasi dengan penyakitnya namun tak mau orang lain mengasihaninya, termasuk ibunya sekalipun. Ia menjadi sangat sensitif ketika orang lain memperlakukannya dengan lembut atau memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa kalau hidupnya tak lama lagi.

Namun akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol mau meminim obatnya lagi tanpa harus di paksa. Ia juga tak pernah lagi membuat pelayan barunya mengundurkan diri. Meskipun belum mau memperlihatkan senyumnya seperti dulu tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Tentu hal itu sangat melegakan bagi Yoona selaku ibunya.

Sebenarnya Yoona penasaran, tapi ia tak mau mencari tahu penyebab dari berubahan sikap putranya itu. Ia lebih memilih menunggu sampai Chanyeol sendiri yang menceritakan padanya.

000

Hari masih pagi, dan seperti biasanya Chanyeol berdiri di taman bunganya dengan selang di tangannya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang datang dengan sepedanya. Iapun menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Namun sayangnya senyum itu luntur dalam sekejap saat tau Si pengantar susu itu bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan orang lain. Ia ingin bertanya pada pengantar susu itu, tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya.

Ia pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun tak datang hari ini? Berbagai pemikiran negatif pun bermunculan memenuhi isi kepalanya. Mungkin ia harus memastikannya esok hari. Kalau Baekhyun tak datang lagi, pasti karena terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

Namun sayangnya Chanyeol harus menelan kekecewaannya lagi dan lagi hingga satu minggu berlalu. Mungkinkah Baekhyun diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya karena terlalu kasar pada pelanggan seperti yang dilakukan padanya? atau karena ia lebih memilih berganti rute karena enggan bertemu dengannya lagi? itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat tinggah kekanakannya yang suka membuat Baekhyun kesal. Berbagai spekulasi negatif pun bermunculan membuat suasana hatinya kembali memburuk.

Keesokan harinya ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ia bahkan enggan meminum obatnya karena terlalu memikirkan alasan Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Hari terus berganti hingga Chanyeol pun kembali kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Hal yang terjadi sebelumnya pun terulang kembali. Pelayan barunya kembali mengundurkan diri karena mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Chanyeol. Tentu itu membuat Yoona gelisah. Apalagi saat ini Chanyeol mengunci diri dan enggan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sayang buka pintunya, hemm? ayo bicara pada mama," bujuk Yoona. Namun Chanyeol tak juga membuka pintu kamarnya.

Yoona takut terjadi sesuatu pada putranya. Maka iapun meminta seorang pelayan mengambilkan kunci cadangan. Tak lama berselang pelayan itu datang tergesa sambil membawa segenggam kunci di tangannya.

"Ini nyonya saya membawa semuanya karena tak tau yang mana," ucap pelayan itu.

"Tolong cobalah satu-satu bibi," pinta Yoona. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin melihat keadaan putranya di dalam.

Pelayan itupun segera menjalankan perintah dari nyonyanya. Dicobanya satu persatu kunci yang dibawanya. Untunglah pelayan itu berhasil menemukannya pada kunci ke 6. Yoona segera masuk ketika pintu itu berhasil dibuka. Ada gundukan selimut di atas ranjang dan ia yakin itu adalah putranya.

"Sayang mama mohon jangan seperti ini, ayo katakan pada mama hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu itu, mungkin mama bisa membantumu," bujuk Yoona.

Namun sayangnya putranya itu tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan saat ia sudah menggoncang tubuh putranya itu berkali kali. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut. Maka iapun cepat-cepat membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh putranya itu.

"Oh ya ampun, Chanyeol bangun nak, Chanyeol!" Yoona pun menguncang bahu Chanyeol. Iapun tak kuasa menahan tengisnya saat melihat wajah pucat putranya yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

"Panggilakan dokter bibi cepat!" pintanya pada pelayan tadi.

Pelayan itupun cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu untuk menghubungi dokter yang biasa menangani Chanyeol.

"Sayang bangun nak, jangan membuat mama cemas hik," Yoona benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia harap dokter segera datang dan menyelamatkan putranya.

000

Setelah dua hari tak sadarkan diri akhirnya Chanyeol pun membuka matanya. Yoona senang bukan main melihatnya. Ia sampai menangis bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk merawat putranya.

Selang infus masih belum dilepas dan Chanyeol hanya terduduk diam bersandarkan bantal di belakang punggungnya.

"Minum obatnya ya sayang," bujuk Yoona. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tak memberinya respon sedikitpun. Yoona tentu tak menyerah semudah itu. Sekali lagi ia menawarkan sesuatu yang kiranya membuat Chanyeol mau mengisi perutnya.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan minum susu? bibi Jung baru saja mengambilnya dari depan,"

Kali ini Chanyeol memberi respon dengan menatap gelas berisi susu ditangan ibunya.

Yoona tentu senang melihatnya. Ia mengira putranya menaruh minat pada susu itu. Maka iapun mendekatkan gelasnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Nah ini minumlah,"

Namun nyatanya Chanyeol tak mau menerima susu itu dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Yoona pun mendesah pelan. Ia menatap sendu putranya lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan putranya itu sendiri dikamarnya.

"Bagaimana nyonya? apa tuan muda mau makan?" tanya bibi Jung.

"Tidak bi, aku tak tau harus dengan cara apa lagi membujuknya makan, ia bahkan tak mau meminum susunya,"

Kesedihan yang sama pun terlihat jelas di wajah pelayan itu. Meskipun tak turun tangan secara langsung merawat tuan mudanya, tapi ia sudah melihat tumbuh kembang tuan mudanya itu sedari tuan mudanya lahir kedunia hingga sekarang. Itu sangat cukup baginya untuk menjadi alasan dari rasa sayangnya pada sang tuan muda. Dan ketika tuan mudanya dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan maka ia akan merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama seperti yang nyonya besarnya rasakan.

-TBC-

Mungkin cerita ini tak akan berakhir panjang, jadi maaf kalau tak sesuai harapan kalian.

Meskipunn aku mengetiknya dadakan, tapi ini tak seperti cerita-ceritaku sebelumnya yang alurnya mengalir seiring munculnya ide. Ceritaku kali ini sudah terkonsep di kepalaku endingnya bakal gimana, tinggal menuangkannya saja dalam bentuk tulisan.

Oh ya makasih untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya, aku sayang kalian muach hehe, jangan bosan-bosan yaaaa????

-Salam damai inchan88-


	5. chapter 5

"Ah akhirnya aku kembali kemari," tutur pemuda berperawakan mungil yang baru saja turun dari busway. Ya, dia Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari kampung halamannya. Saat itu ayahnya tiba-tiba menelpon memberi kabar bahwa ibunya sakit karena terlalu merindukannya. Maka buru-buru sekali ia meminta cuti pada bosnya dan langsung berangkat dihari yang sama. Setelah rindu ibunya terobati, Baekhyun pun memutuskan kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Entah mengapa ia sangat merindukan pekerjaannya itu. Tak tau apa sebabnya, tapi sekarang ia begitu menikmati pekerjaannya itu. Padahal dulu ia hanya setengah hati melakukannya. Ia menerima pekerjaan itu hanya karena faktor kebutuhan dari pada jadi pengangguran.

"Huhh akhirnya kau datang juga Baekhyun, kau tau? aku sangat lelah karena harus menghendel pekerjaanmu juga.

Dia Jongin, rekan kerja Baekhyun. Pria itu pula yang menggantikan shifnya mengirim susu di kompleks perumahan Chanyeol.

Ah bicara tentang Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia jadi merindukan pelanggannya itu. Bagaimana kabarnya ya kira-kira? ia pun tak sabar menanti hari esok tiba dan bertemu pelanggannya yang menyebalkan itu.

000

Di sinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Setelah meletakkan dua kotak susu di bawah lampu di depan rumah Chanyeol. Ia berdiri diam dan menengadah ke atas. Hanya ada bunga-bunga mawar yang cantik dan bermekaran. Ia mencoba menjinjit berharap bisa menemukan pemilik bunga itu, tapi sayangnya ia tak menemukan siapapun. Bahkan pintu gerbang rumah itupun tertutup rapat.

"Tumben dia tak muncul, biasanya juga berdiri di situ dengan senyum bodohnya itu," gerutunya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa karena tak bisa bertemu Chanyeol hari ini. Padahal ia sudah merindukan perdebatannya dengan manusia tiang berjalan itu. Iapun mempoutkan bibirnya dan segera mengayuh sepedanya. Mungkin aku harus datang lebih pagi besok, pikirnya.

000

Yoona terdiam menatap sendu putranya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada putranya, tapi ia tak bisa berlaku banyak. Kalau saja putranya mau dibawa kerumah sakit mungkin ia akan sedikit lega. Tapi sayangnya putranya itu terlalu keras kepala. Selain itu juga ia tak mau memaksa putranya. Kalau ia memaksakan keegoisannya ia malah takut akan membuat putranya itu tertekan dan semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

"Mah,"

Yoona sempat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba putranya bersuara. Ia pun cepat-cepat menghampiri putranya itu. Saat ini apapun keinginan putranya pasti akan ia kabulkan. Bahkan jika putranya meminta bertemu presiden sekalipun.

"Bisa bantu aku kesana?" tanya Chanyeol sampil menunjuk kearah jendela kamarnya.

Yoona terharu mendengarnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Chanyeol mau mengandalkannya.

"Ah iya sayang, sebentar," ia pun cepat-cepat membantu putranya turun dari ranjang dan mendudukannya dikursi roda. Setelahnya ia segera mendorong kursi roda itu sampai di depan jendela besar itu.

"Sekarang apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya antusias. Ia hanya terlalu senang karena bisa memenuhi keinginan putranya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kalau hari biasanya mana mau putranya begini. Yang ada ia hanya akan di bentak.

"Aku ingin sendiri," jawab Chanyeol seraya memandang keluar jendela.

"Oh, b-baik, tapi kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil mama ya?"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya sementara tatapannya fokus pada bunga-bunganya di bawah sana.

Yoona pun bergegas keluar dari kamar itu menuruti keinginan putranya yang ingin sendiri.

Chanyol masih terdiam menatap jalanan di bawah sana. Masih lengang. Biasanya Baekhyun akan datang pada jam-jam pagi seperti ini. Saat ini ia hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi apakah Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berhenti kerja? atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

Tak lama berselang seseorang datang dengan sepedanya. Maka Chanyeol pun merapat pada kaca dan memfokuskan matanya. Dilihatnya orang itu meletakkan susu dibawah lampu jalan depan rumahnya, Lalu berdiri diam sambil menengadah keatas melihat taman bunganya.

Deg

Itu Baekhyun, tak salah lagi. Baekhyun juga terlihat mencari keberadaannya. Bolehkah ia merasa senang sekarang? Senyum tipis pun tersungging dibibirnya. Maka tanpa menunggu lagi iapun bergegas memanggil mamanya.

"Ma! Mama! Mama!" serunya.

Yoona pun datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Iya sayang ada apa? kau ingin sesuatu? Kau ingin apa? ayo katakan pada mama?" Yoona hanya terlalu senang sampai tanpa sadar menanyakan pertanyaan beruntut itu.

"Aku mau makan dan minum obatku lagi," jawab Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Oh!" Yoona tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Apa yang terjadi saat ia pergi tadi? padahal ia baru sebentar meninggalkan putranya itu.

"Aku merindukan bunga-bungaku mah, aku ingin menyirami mereka lagi," jawab Chanyeol. Tentu ia berbohong soal bunga-bunga itu. Karena alasan sebenarnya tentu karena ia ingin segera bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Dan untuk menemui Baekhyun, tentunya ia harus terlihat lebih sehat. Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengetahui kondisinya yang sebenarnya.

"Akan mama ambilkan, tunggu sebentar ya," Yoona pun bergegas keluar untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk putranya. Tapi baru sebentar kepalanya kembali muncul dari balik pintu.

"Mama lupa? makanan apa yang kau inginkan sayang? nanti biar mama masakan atau carikan,"

"Apapun mah," jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tipis.

Yoona pun sempat tertegun sesaat. Karena sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum putranya itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

"A-ah, baiklah tunggu sebentar ya sayang, akan mama ambilkan," ucap Yoona sebelum kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol pun kembali menghadap kejendela, menatap jalanan yang sepi itu dimana Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

000

Setelah dua hari lamanya, akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan kekuatan tubuhnya kembali. Ia bisa berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Namun wajahnya masih pucat. Maka ia menggunakan makeup untuk menutupinya.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia keluar dari rumahnya. Ia menyirami bunga-bunganya dengan suasana hati yang baik. Saat ia melihat kedatangan seseorang dari jauh. Maka iapun cepat bersembunyi di balik kerumunan bunganya yang agak lebat. Chanyeol pun mengintip dari celah-celah dahan itu.

Orang itu terlihat meletakkan susunya di bawah lampu jalan. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun lah orangnya. Setelah mletakkan susu itu Baekhyun berdiri lagi dan kembali terdiam dan menengadah keatas seperti kemarin. Bahkan ia juga melihat Baekhyun yang mencoba berjinjit hanya untuk melihat kemari. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Iapun tak kuasa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dilihatnya juga Baekhyun yang akhirnya menyerah dan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti bebek. Lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan menghampiri sepedanya. Maka inilah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"DOR!"

Brusss

"Argg!"

Suara keras dan semburan air pun mengagetkan Baekhyun hingga sepedanya terlepas dari tangannya. Dan hanya satu orang yang selalu membuat bajunya basah dipagi hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol Si anak sapi pelangannya yang paling menyebalkan tapi ngangenin itu.

"Kamu! tak bisakah kau tidak menyiram dan mengagetkanku? lihat seedaku jatuh karenamu!" protesnya. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut lucu sementara tangannya berusaha mengelap bajunya yang basah.

"Hahaha, iya iya maaf,"

Baekhyun pun mendengus seraya mengangkat sepedanya agar berdiri lagi.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Chh, aku habis pulang kampung, dan aku sudah kembali bekerja tiga hari ini ngomong-ngomong, kau saja yang tak mau keluar rumah," jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hee? bagaimana kau tau aku tak keluar rumah? apa jangan-jangan kau merindukanku ya sampai-sampai mencari keberadaanku?" goda Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" semburat merah pun menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

"Kulihat kau tadi mencariku sampai berjinjit segala lagi, dasar anak kelinci, sudah kubilang kan? kau itu harus minum susu juga biar cepat tinggi," ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum miring.

Wajah Baekhyun pun memerah antara malu dan marah. Ia malu karena ketahuan sedang mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, dan marah karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyebutnya anak kelinci.

"D-dasar anak sapi, berhentilah memanggilku anak kelinci, aku tak sekecil itu tau," ucapnya kesal.

"Hahaha, tapi kau itu kecil imut seperti anak kelinci," ucap Chanyeol sembari memperagakan kalau Baekhyun hanya sebesar tangkupan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa?" Baru saja Chanyeol mengatakan aku imut? Blusss rona pipi diwajahnya pun kembali terlihat.

Chanyeol pun seketika menyadari kebodohannnya. Iapun merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Mulut sialan, umpatnya.

"Ah maksudku kau itu kecil jelek seperti anak kelinci," koreksinya.

Tentu Baekhyun kembali menekuk wajahnya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal, jadi sebaiknya ia mengakhiri hari ini sampai disini.

"Dasar anak sapi menyebalkan, sudahlah aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku, Daah!"

Baekhyun pun memetuskan pergi dari sana karena susu-susu di sepedanya nenanti untuk segera di antar.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi anak kelinci," seru Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun pura-pura tak mendengar dan semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya, Chanyeolpun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Begitu ia masuk sang ibu sudang menghadangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu terlihat pucat?" tanya Yoona. Ia khawatir melihat wajah putranya yang kembali pucat itu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam sembari mengisyaratkan pada ibunya untuk tak menanyakan keadaannya.

Yoona pun membiarkan putranya memasuki kamar dengan tatapan sendu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan meskipun ia tau kalau komdisi putranya yang semakin tak stabil. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan memperpanjang hidup putranya dan memberikan sebuah keajaiban untuk kesembuhan putranya.

-TBC-

Makasih untuk yang sudah review, Baekhyunnya nggak kemana-mana, hanya pulang kampung karena emak Byun kangen hehe

Masih perlu banyak belajar dalam dunia tulis menulis, jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu garing dan acak-acakan, campur-campur kaya gado-gado.

Sebel, sedih ingin marah rasanya ketika ide ada dikepalamu, tapi kau tak menemukan jalan untuk menuangkannya kedalam sebuah tulisan hingga menghasilkan sebuah maha karya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
